diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/15 April 2018
23:31:30 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 23:32:15 -!- Theelementalmaster has left Special:Chat 23:40:01 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 23:45:32 -!- Theelementalmaster has left Special:Chat 23:47:39 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 23:48:09 -!- Theelementalmaster has left Special:Chat 00:05:22 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 00:05:52 -!- Theelementalmaster has left Special:Chat 00:06:18 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 00:11:28 -!- Theelementalmaster has left Special:Chat 00:11:57 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 00:14:39 -!- Theelementalmaster has left Special:Chat 00:16:35 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 00:17:05 -!- Theelementalmaster has left Special:Chat 00:17:29 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 00:18:59 -!- Theelementalmaster has left Special:Chat 00:20:31 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 00:22:10 -!- Theelementalmaster has left Special:Chat 00:22:13 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 00:22:59 -!- Theelementalmaster has left Special:Chat 00:23:07 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 00:23:57 -!- Theelementalmaster has left Special:Chat 00:24:30 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 00:25:00 -!- Theelementalmaster has left Special:Chat 00:25:39 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 00:26:20 -!- Theelementalmaster has left Special:Chat 00:27:31 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 00:28:01 -!- Theelementalmaster has left Special:Chat 01:02:51 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 01:06:39 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 01:07:02 -!- Theelementalmaster has left Special:Chat 03:28:46 -!- BooDidIScareYou has joined Special:Chat 03:28:53 Hello. 03:30:03 Hello? 03:30:48 :/ 03:31:18 -!- BooDidIScareYou has left Special:Chat 03:32:14 -!- BooDidIScareYou has joined Special:Chat 03:32:45 -!- BooDidIScareYou has left Special:Chat 03:40:24 -!- BooDidIScareYou has joined Special:Chat 03:40:55 -!- BooDidIScareYou has left Special:Chat 04:11:37 -!- BooDidIScareYou has joined Special:Chat 04:12:59 -!- BooDidIScareYou has left Special:Chat 05:09:08 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 05:27:45 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 07:24:16 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 07:32:36 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 08:34:52 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 08:34:55 hello 09:54:00 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 09:55:17 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 09:55:29 heya 09:55:49 is this for the screenise 09:55:53 screenies i cannot type 09:56:01 naw I can already tell it doesn’t work 09:56:05 might be looking for a fix 09:56:08 ;-; 09:56:11 Try it in debug true 09:56:27 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 09:56:30 yeah 09:56:30 because rn I'm in debug true and some of my styling is here... :thonkang: 09:56:38 screenshot into discord then 09:57:33 done 09:59:20 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 09:59:53 * Type:_Sparky glues themself to chat. 09:59:54 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 10:00:00 Is this what you had in mind :/ 10:02:34 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 10:28:33 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 10:28:41 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 10:28:41 -!- Type: Sparky has left Special:Chat 10:28:52 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 10:39:25 -!- Type: Sparky has left Special:Chat 10:39:28 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 10:39:33 GOOD LORD ABOVE 10:39:35 IT WORKED 10:39:48 YES 10:39:51 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 10:39:54 HAHAHA 10:39:58 I am so fuckin’ smart 10:40:11 ...does that mean my css breaker role is irrelevan -- oh wait, it still is 10:40:23 because i somehow managed to lose my account as well as plague you with this issue 10:40:30 yeah but my CSS is more powerful than your username 10:40:39 ᕙ( ̎ᑒ ̎ )ᕗ 10:40:44 I am da CSS Lordt 10:40:47 * Type:_Sparky 's colon took the L. 10:40:51 lmao 10:41:11 wait 10:41:14 alright do you care about your Gadget colors? 10:41:14 do i have the mod badge 10:41:18 yeah 10:41:19 I see it 10:41:22 : 3 10:41:32 I don't even have gadget colors (lenny) 10:41:36 I have gadget effects 10:41:39 the avatar thing whatever 10:41:42 do you want those fixed? 10:41:43 same diff (welcome to complicating everything land) 10:41:45 and yes pls 10:41:49 aighty 10:48:11 -!- Type: Sparky has left Special:Chat 10:48:14 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 11:10:22 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 11:20:23 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 11:21:29 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 11:21:29 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 11:52:14 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 11:52:15 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 11:55:46 hi 12:09:27 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 12:09:36 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 12:11:38 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 14:00:59 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 14:09:28 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 14:09:39 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 14:23:14 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 14:23:15 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 15:00:47 guys i dont want to be a bad person but 15:00:56 explain the reason im scrutinized 15:01:04 i'd like to have a civil conversation 15:02:05 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 15:08:45 Hello. 15:08:51 hi 15:08:55 After a long time, some human interaction, finally. 15:31:19 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 15:33:04 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 15:33:34 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 15:33:41 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 15:36:50 uh 16:29:00 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 16:39:04 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 17:05:32 -!- DeXart has joined Special:Chat 17:10:52 -!- DeXart has left Special:Chat 17:14:02 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 17:14:24 tfw you miss a VSTF visit Chat 18:04:32 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:04:32 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:04:32 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:04:32 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:04:32 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:05:02 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 18:05:21 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:14:37 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 18:15:09 -!- Theelementalmaster has left Special:Chat 18:28:44 -!- TheDiepCrew has joined Special:Chat 18:28:49 ugh 18:28:56 WHY IS NOBODY CHATTING? 18:29:16 RIP Diep.io wikia chat 2016-2018 18:54:51 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 18:56:21 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:56:51 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 18:56:53 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 19:21:03 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 19:21:28 More like 2016-2017... 20:25:52 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 20:43:16 7.5 hours have passed and nothing happened. 20:56:34 -!- Monkey D. Tutti has joined Special:Chat 20:56:41 O/ ! 20:56:51 I am french o/ 20:57:35 -!- Monkey D. Tutti has left Special:Chat 20:58:13 -!- Monkey D. Tutti has joined Special:Chat 20:58:17 -!- Monkey D. Tutti has joined Special:Chat 20:59:18 -!- Monkey D. Tutti has left Special:Chat 21:06:18 -!- Monkey D. Tutti has joined Special:Chat 21:06:22 -!- Monkey D. Tutti has joined Special:Chat 21:06:28 ? 21:08:04 -!- Monkey D. Tutti has left Special:Chat 21:17:47 -!- DroneDestroyer has left Special:Chat 2018 04 15